


The Adventures of Rayke, Cathedryl, Isholde, and The Hobbit

by Cathedryl_VanHellsing



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathedryl_VanHellsing/pseuds/Cathedryl_VanHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tales of Two Young Twins and Their Friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Rayke, Cathedryl, Isholde, and The Hobbit

The Adventures of  
Rayke,  
Cathedryl,  
Isholde, and  
The  
Hobbit

Weapons:

Cathedryl: Falcon 2 Silence, Phoenix, DY357 Magnum, Laptop Gun, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Daggers, Dynamite, Remote Mine, Laser, 2 Bazookas, Thousand Bullets, and Earth Bending.

Isholde: Staff, Bow and Arrows, Spells that Heal, and Fire Bending.

Rayke: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air Bending, Tetsiga, Claws, and Spells that Kill.

Hobbit: An Ax and 2 Swords.

On our 4th birthday my twin sister Isholde and I were playing outside when we heard a scream. We ran inside just in time to see our father Lucifer kill our mother Emerald. When he saw us he said “Come over here I will not hurt you,” when I started to walk over to him my sister grabbed my arm and said “No he is wying he is woing to will us just wike mommy.” So we ran for our lives but we didn’t know he was a demon. He ran so fast he was a blur. I screamed when he lurched for Isholde. Then all of a sudden he hit the wall so hard it crumbled. The demon who threw him was mommy’s “friend” Darwin. I didn’t see what happened next because it got so dark so fast. When I woke up I was in the palace on the edge on town. I heard my sister, so I looked around and saw her half way across the room speaking to Darwin. She sounded worried. I started to get up and my sister saw me and came to help me up. Darwin was right behind her. When I saw he was injured I asked what happened. He said it was from cooking. Although I knew the real reason, my dad had hurt him. And no amount of lies can change that. I cannot help but worry that all the people I know and love are going to get hurt trying to save Isholde and me. But when it comes down to it I know I’ll be able to save my sister and myself…

15 years later we found ourselves in our mom’s favorite daisy field again. We were looking at cloud formations when, we heard a little boy’s scream. We ran through the woods to find where the scream came from, to find a tree creature hitting a rapier from a small boy’s hand my sister used her speed and got the boy away from the creature just before it hit him. I was about to attack when someone came up next to me and ran towards the tree. It looked like a woman but I only came up to her middle when I realized it was a female demon. I charged toward the thing myself with my shotgun. I shot the creature and scared the demon girl. She looked at me but I was busy and didn’t notice it. Then she tried to kill the beast by plunging her sword in its heart, but the tree hit her with its limb and knocked her away I thought she needed a distraction, so I put away the shotgun and pulled out “Billy” and “Bob” my babies, my bazookas. And shot the tree I took out five of its limbs before it hit me away but that was all it took. The demon got her sword in its heart, and it sounded like it said “Thank you.” It freaked me out, but she said “You’re welcome old friend,” then she turned to us and said “Nice doing battle with you. My name is Rayke,” I said “I’m Cathedryl and this is my sister Isholde. Us to,” then I stuck out my hand, when she bowed, when she came up I still had my hand out awkwardly she took it. My sister came up with the boy and bowed. The boy’s name was Hobbit he was 475 years old; he got lost looking for the town, according to his tribe’s customs he was in my debt for saving his life. So he went home with us.

Later on that day the Hobbit, my sister and I were headed to the local bar to eat, drink and be merry. When we got there we were greeted and seated. I ordered the mikin melums with a side of mlen celieks and a misk kimeds popied to drink. Isholde got milekim milokimeriied with marmiked potaykoers and susazikersd to drink. The Hobbit got the same as both of us but he got suzaki a very strong alcoholic drink. About half an hour later a big horned bull demon came in and asked for the Lucifer twins which were us at the time. The person at the table next to us saw that we looked at each other with worried eyes for half a second and said that we were over here. He started to come over to our table, when his tail hit a cup and pitcher of suzaki, which got someone real angry, it was the demon we fought with earlier, Rayke, she froze mid drink when his tail hit her cup, after that it was all heck. She said “You jerk that was my suzaki. You are dead meat,” then she got to her feet, drew her sword and attacked, He turned and got sliced by Rayke in the arm. He whipped around and punched her away turned back to us and came over. He was so big Rayke only came up to his thigh. He just had to lean forward to get over to us, we just stayed calm, but The Hobbit would not be quite about his drink that he still had not got at the time, our waitress was coming over with our food when Rayke came back in laughed then sighed “That the best you got?” then she charged but he got his hand around my throat, she froze mid-swing. I couldn’t breathe, then it got real hot, I realized too late that my sis had attacked the bull-man with her magenta fire, that even I could feel it though he was off me now. That’s when Rayke realized we were the Lucifer Twins so did everyone else it was all heck again, weapons everywhere, my favorite gun my tiny Thousand Bullets was out with me, they all laughed but my sis backed away from me. I shot. All 20 people in front of me fell I had it on stun and memory loss, for the past 10 minutes since the new fight started they would not know what happened. My sis came over and pointed to other people behind me. I shot everyone except the bull man, us, Hobbit, and Rayke. So it was just us there, and the bull demon liked those odds. He came at me but unbeknownst to him I was pulled into the ground.

When I woke up I was tied down by this strange, gooey green gunk on my wrists, ankles and throat. It felt like 100 pounds. “Where am I” I thought. Then there was a painful scraping on my stomach it was a claw I tried to scream but couldn’t get my lips to move then realized that the goo was on my lips as well. I looked around and saw it was HIM!!!!!! I tried to see if there was a way out but He grabbed my chin and pulled it to look at his face. He had blood red eyes a square chin set in an evil smile, very pronounced high cheek bones, brood lips, and a sharp nose. He kissed me on the forehead and both cheeks before he started to cut them with his claws. He laughed at the way my blood ran on my face then, he licked the blood away. It was sickening. I realized Isholde was there too, the Hobbit, and Rayke. As I saw them he left me to go torture my sister. The goo on my lips dissolved and I screamed at the top of my lung “No it’s me you want don’t hurt her,” he smiled at me but still cut her. I screamed again but he didn’t stop. He hurt her more than he hurt me. 

Then I was being shaken awake I realized just as I heard Isholde saying “Wake up sis he’s coming,” then I heard the bull hitting Rayke out of his way. I tried but couldn't move then I pulled on something then when I realized what it was it was too late I froze. Then I was on the chandelier, my sis was on the bar, Rayke was in the roof, and the bull had “Billy” and “Bob” in his heart. He fell down dead. I jumped from the chandelier. Isholde sat up and poured us so Suzaki. Rayke said “A little help would be nice.” So I went and got her down. She asked “What the HECK was that all about?” I answered “Our dad has been after us since we were 4. We don’t know why.” My brain said I should trust her. Maybe she could help us I thought. Then stated “You seem to know Lucifer well,” she replied “No! I hate him. He killed my family! He needs to die!” I simply backed away, but Isholde had to open her big mouth and say “You think we don’t he killed our MOM in front of us,” Rayke yelled at the top of her lungs, “He forced ME to watch my dad slowly die through painful torture, then he left me with his dead body for Fifteen years, till I escaped when I was 25 years old.” I froze that was really weird stuff. Hobbit finally said “Let’s go before the pio poi show up.” I agreed.  
We left, and met with Rayke’s friend Kaylieya. She took us to this palace where a bounty was on the prince. We all got jobs as maids. Prince Amunkisikoty started to notice me the most. I felt uncomfortable so I told them I was going to quit. Then he asked me to come to dinner with him and his best friend Bilotir. So when we got to the diner he wasn’t there. I asked Amun if he was late he said no he canceled. I sat across the table from him but he pulled his chair over to me and put his arm around me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by shaking it off so I left it there. After the appetizers got there I went to the ladies room where Rayke was and said “I’m done.” I was freaked out by him. She told me to finish dinner. Then get him alone so we could finish our job and leave. So after dinner Amun walked me to the servants’ quarters and I got him to go into the woods with me because we heard a scream for help but I knew it was Rayke. In the morning we left. Then we went to her older friend Kiyoliyga’s cottage.  
From there we went to the beach at a town across the country. We found out a few days after we got there that they found Prince Amunkisikoty’s body in the woods where we left it. His dad added to our bounty. We were at 95 million bigoties now were at 125 million bigoties. 

That afternoon we were at the beach. I was beating a couple of guys at a race. The Hobbit was with his lady Aquamarine. They were playing chicken with Isholde and the guy she was hanging out with. When there was a fin in the water 10 feet away. I turned and yelled “SHARK SHARK!” they turned and swam fast but I heard laughing and looked back and it was Rayke with a fin strapped to her back. I yelled “Ruby (Rayke) knock it off,” she said “Nu uh Emerald (Me),” I was about to attack her when Sapphire (Isholde) yelled “Knock it off both of you,” the guys we were hanging out with laughed so we stopped embarrassed of course. Then they asked if we wanted to go to dinner with them. We discussed it and went with them. While we were at dinner Isholde got food poisoning and we went home. When we got back Rayke used her demon magic to make her feel better. Over the next few days we were seeing the boys. The one who was always with my sister name was Jasper, my guy’s name was Edward and Rayke’s guy’s name was Phillip. While we were all out exploring some underwater caverns a kraken attacked us that’s when we found out the guys were demons like us and they found out we were demons too. We all fought and it was the whole “girls are weaker than guys thing” with them but they were easily thrown by the kraken. We on the other hand weren’t so easy to catch. Rayke was the fastest out of us all so the monster went after her first and got a jagged rock threw her abdomen. It didn’t kill her but it did stun her. Oh how I wish I had my Thousand Bullets with me now. In the end I was the one to kill the kraken with the rock that stunned Rayke. I threw it at him with my earth bending.

A few days later we had to leave because Prince Amunkisikoty’s dad was coming to where we were hiding. 

Over the next week or so all was quiet. We went exploring in a cave only to find it was the lair of some ogre demons.


End file.
